Westrion's Queen
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: What is Karigan's purpose as the Avatar of Westrion? One-Shot


The cloud rising from the battleground contained more than just dirt and wind. The souls of dead and dying added shades of grey to the earth that rose above the scarred green hills of the battlefield. The wounded's cries for help colored the dust with blood and the victorious shouted to the gods their for thanks for days triumph.

They had won the battle.

Karigan could see the dust cloud from the swell of the hill where she sat upon Condor, who was still tossing his head with barely restrained energy. Karigan shushed him, watching the ghosts of the past and present disburse. She would not call upon them again. Their part was done, and she was glad of it.

She shifted, and the still present black armor reminded her that even if she made such claims, the Bird-Man could assert his authority whenever he liked. His possession of her stayed unlike the first time, when he had taken the memories from her. Clenching the javelin, she settled it into the dirt beside Condor. She did not like being anyone's pawn, even that of a god. Her anger at Westrion threatened to sear through her, but what precious energy she had remained would be better used to make it back to the Sacoridian camp. She was drained, empty from the final battle.

Mornhavon had been banished for good, consigned to his fate in the underworld, and she, as the Avatar of Westrion had been the one to seal his fate. Channeling the spirits of those the foul magician had wronged by his deeds and the magic of the Eletian-Rider army had almost been too much. She suspected that her soul only survived due to the black armor she wore.

Condor danced sideways, whinnying to the sky. Karigan followed his sight, gasping as she saw the familiar black horse galloping across the sky. He descended, his neck long in stride, the epitome of effortless grace. Upon his back was the figure of the bird-man, clad in black armor, a great black hawk-helm covering his face. Only his piercing storm-grey eyes shone from the depths of his armor. Salvistar landed lightly, whickering to Condor, who inclined his head to the stallion.

Karigan was torn between bowing or picking up the javelin and throwing it. The god tilted his head, regarding her. His armor was decorated with intricate scrollwork that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, despite the depth of its color. Karigan was unsure if the hawk-head helm was his actual face or if it hid a more mortal image beneath it.

Salvistar pawed at the dirt, impatient, and the Westrion stilled him with a gentle touch to his neck. The Green Rider had learned much from horses since her first ride with Condor and her greater sense told her to trust this animal, despite the being on its back. If Salvistar trusted the god to ride him, she would delay her desire to throw her spear.

The silence was heavy, and uncomfortable. "Have I at last served your purpose, are you now finished with me, my lord?" Karigan added the honorific at the last, an afterthought.

Westrion chuckled, a dark sound that reminded Karigan of whispers in the night, secretive, seductive. "You have indeed proved your worthiness, my Avatar, Karigan G'ladheon. You have exceeded all my expectations, and even that of any destiny that could have been foreseen for you. Are you so eager for the mundane life of a servant of the king? Do you really wish for me to release you? To be courted, married, chained to a manor to breed the next generation of intrigue players? Or do you want more?"

His words were softly spoken, an enticement that burst across Karigan's senses like chocolate across her tongue. She breathed in the scent, the taste and could not help but crave more. Her anger faltered, found no purchase in her, and died. She could find no retort, and just stared at the God.

He removed his helmet, a man beneath the beak after all. He was pale, his eyes an angry silver, his hair as black as the souls that he kept. "Do you want more Karigan? I have seen you on the Wild Ride, I have seen you battle the darkness, the ghosts and remain standing when others would have quelled in fear. I have seen you give up every ounce of your strength to protect the man that you love, to almost die for him, and though he remains chained and silent by his office of state. You have proven yourself as my avatar for being loyal and courageous to this land. I would have you for my Queen."

Karigan gaped. "I'm sorry, what?" she finally sputtered.


End file.
